memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GusF/archive
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --Alan del Beccio 22:51, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks.--31dot 02:05, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Good grammar... ..actually costs quite a bit, and all that is assuming you believe the US education system currently produces people who can use grammar in a manner that is considered "good", that all users of this site are from the US, and that not a single person who edits here might have learned English as a second (or some progressively higher number) language. Since all of those assumptions are just that, it might be noted that good manners cost nothing, and fixing a spelling or grammar mistake doesn't need commentary, beyond what is outlined here. - 18:27, February 14, 2012 (UTC) A few things *Talk pages are archived, not deleted. If you want to clear this page of 'clutter' you can move it to a subpage, e.g. User talk:GusF/archive. *Never use a link to alternate reality that isn't about the reality in the new Star Trek films. All other "realities" should link to alternate timeline. *External links are almost always the last thing on the page. Only categories, language links, and navigation boxes should be below them. Background information is always more important that just a link to another site. - 00:21, March 6, 2014 (UTC)